


Burning Blue&Gold flames

by ZeroSpaceHero



Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Fighting, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroSpaceHero/pseuds/ZeroSpaceHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio has a story to tell, even if that means losing a close friend because of a secret that he's been keeping. Will the Gold ranger forsake his relationships with the other rangers for a forbidden romance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Blue&Gold flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *DISCLAIMER*  
> I don't own any of Saban's characters (even though I would LOVE to have a harem filled with my favorite ranger men!...but wouldn't we all?)

"I've got sumin to tell you...but it's gonna be hard."

The gentle sunlight lit Antonio's dark hair and olive skin, making his mood brighten by about a notch and a half. Out by the grill in the dojo courtyard, he sat and fiddled with his gold plated headphones as he told his tale.  
"It happened about a week ago..."

The scenery rapidly switched from a coversation under the blue sky, to the chaos of battle.  
A porcupine-like nighlock had challenged the rangers.  
And they had accepted.  
Antonio remembered Mia using her sky fan, and Kevin using his hydro bow to no effect.  
The monster was covered in deadly sharp metallic quills that were impregnable.  
Thats when Antonio had unsheathed his barracuda blade and went to town on the ugly nighlock.  
He got cocky, untill the monster shot forth dozens of quills from his body that struck the samurai rangers multiple times, and created an explosion.  
"AAAAH!!"  
They shouted as they hit the ground hard.  
The blow from the quills effected them all, but Antonio the worst.  
"Super samurai mode!" Jayden powered up with the black box, and charged at the enemy with his sword drawn. "Spin sword!"  
He spun his power disc and attacked the nighlock with all his might!  
"Bullzooka!" He followed it up with his ultra powerful samurai blaster.

"NOOOOOOO!"  
The creature screamed as it fell to the ground and created an explosion.

Antonio continued to fiddle with his headphones as he told his story. He then clutched them and paused as if those inanimate speakers were the bringers of bad news.  
"I just wish Ida been stronger..."

"He's hurt!"  
Emily's soft voice called out to the others. She was the first one to notice Antonio holding his shoulder and cringing in misery.  
Jayden had to stop himself from rushing to his aid when he saw that the monster had cashed in on his second life.  
"Kevin, get Antonio outta here! The rest of us'll take it from here!"  
"Right!" Kevin nodded and helped Antonio back to the dojo.

"Where's mentor Ji?"  
Kevin laid Antonio down on Ji's bed.  
"He's got his secrets..." was all Kevin could say.  
Antonio nodded, but crept a look at Kevin through the corner of his eye.  
Kevin looked worried...and angry at the same time.  
"Did sumin else happen?"  
Kevin tried to act as if nothing was the matter. He shook his head and stepped closer to the door.  
"I'll go and get you some green tea, and ointment for your wounds."  
Antonio couldn't let him keep his troubles inside. They were friends...mabey not like him and Jayden, but he still cared for Kevin as well.  
"Kevin, we're a team. If something's wrong, we're better off solving it together than on our own."

Kevin stopped and slid his hand up the paper doorway.  
"I gave up my whole life for this...sometimes I feel like if I'm not out there fighting, then I am betraying my oath as a samurai."  
Antonio gulped. He didn't expect for him to be so cold.  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten hurt out there. I'll be fine, you should join the others in battle...Jayden needs you."  
Kevin turned around with a look of total surprise and guilt attatched to his face.  
"YOU need me right now Antonio. Jayden gave me an order to look after you. And besides, you're my friend. Can't just leave you for dead."  
An armor piercing smile spread across Kevin's face...mabey it was then that Antonio made the mistake of letting his guard down and smiling right back.

Kevin left the room to aquire some tea and bandages.  
Leaving Antonio to wonder if there was something else unsaid behind that haunting smile of his.  
He and Kevin had never really hung out much, hell, Kevin was even more strick than Jayden. Always training, eating right, working out...that body of his.  
!!  
Antonio caught himself before he went any further into his thoughts.  
"What is WRONG with me?" He asked himself.

"Take your shirt off."  
Kevin had come back with a first aid tray, and almost made Antonio fall out of bed.  
"Say what?!"  
Kevin sat down on the side of the bed and rolled his eyes "How else am I gonna get to that nasty wound?"  
Antonio grinned and laughed as if being sarcastic. "Nasty, huh? Okay, I'll show you nasty."  
Kevin raised an eyebrow as Antonio lifted his shirt over his head.  
Tiny beads of sweat rolled down his lean muscular chest.  
They put Kevin in a trance as he watched them travel down to the begining of his jeans.

"My wound," Antonio broke the spell. He touched his shoulder." It's up here."  
Kevin shook his head and quickly grabbed a wet cloth to clean his injury.  
Antonio kept his innocent brown eyes on Kevin while he gently tended to his wound.  
It WAS a hot day. And Kevin did have a bowlfull of cool water and a damp cloth.  
"You could...use a little more water on me." Antonio tried to hide the fact that his whole body was shaking.  
Kevin dipped the cloth once again, then squeezed the cloth out over his chest, letting the water pour down his shiny chest and abdomen.  
Antonio accidentally reacted to the sensual feel of the water moving over his hard nipples.  
Kevin put the cloth down and paused.  
His eyes were wide, seemingly wondering the same thing that was on Antonio's mind.  
"Are you?" He began.  
But before he could continue, Antonio sat up all the way in bed and inched closer to him.  
That's when Kevin began to shake. But he couldn't deny the tingling sensation in his pants, or the burning desire to find out what Antonio's lips tasted like.  
Kevin stroked Antonio's wound with one hand.  
When he saw his fellow ranger nod, giving him the 'okay', his hand journeyed around the wound. Eventually mapping his chest and traveling down to his abdomen. Then-  
"Stop!"  
Kevin jerked his hand back when Antonio yelled.  
"...Jayden..."  
Kevin was sure he knew what Antonio meant by saying his name, but he'd come too close to those perfectly shaped lips to back out now.  
He leaned closer... and fell into his kiss.  
Antonio closed his eyes in silent rapture while Kevin kissed him with velvet lips.  
The pain was forgotten.  
This moment was all that there was.

"You've got that swimmer's body right?" Antonio broke the kiss to tell a weak joke. But Kevin knew what he wanted.  
He put his arms inside his shirt, lifted it of, and tossed it to the floor. Antonio couldn't keep his hands from rubbing every inch of his six pack. With his hands first. Then with his tounge.

Kevin sucked in hot air, then blew it out as if it were smoke.  
Antonio worked his way up to Kevin's neck, where he laid kisses and light nibbles all over his strong neck and collarbone.  
Kevin ran his fingers through Antonio's dark teased hair.  
Then pulled it!  
Antonio smiled a sexy grin that said come and get me.  
Kevin dominated Antonio's mouth this time with an unrelenting kiss. Antonio was almost sorry he had challenged him.  
Knowing how fierce Kevin was in battle, kinda frightened him. He wondered how he would treat him in bed.

Kevin leaned him back onto Ji's bed and began to work on his zipper, while kissing his neck and the side of his face; making Antonio quiver and moan with excitement.  
"I want you Kevin. Give it to me blue ranger."  
Kevin got Antonio's jeans undone quicker and disgarded those to the floor as well.  
Antonio's cock was rock hard in his grey boxers.  
Kevin smiled and put his mouth on it, over the boxers.  
"Uuugh!" Antonio jumped a little and moaned.  
Kevin worked his mouth around the tip, teasing him, only making him want more.  
Then, once he couldn't take it anymore, Kevin stood up and removed his own jeans.  
His cock was hard too, and in his hand.  
Antonio hoped he could handle whatever Kevin wanted to do to him.  
He braced himself as Kevin climbed on top and removed his cock from his boxers.  
It felt so good when he rubbed them together.  
And then when he stroked it up and down the inside of Antonio's thighs, he thought he would explode like a nighlock!  
But nothing could prepare him for Kevin's wet mouth gliding up and down his head and his shaft.  
He started off slow, then went faster, and in circles like he had done this before! Oh, the noises Antonio made. He didn't care if anyone was around or if anyone had come to visit and happened to hear the sexual joy Kevin gave him.

There was nothing now, holding him back.  
He moved his hips around to stay in sync with Kevin's mouth.  
Just when he felt like he might come, Kevin sat up and climbed further up Antonio's body, until his cock was level with Antonio's face.  
If it was one thing Antonio could take, it was a hint.  
"Aaagh, yeah.."  
Kevin moaned and groaned. Antonio was soooo good at giving head. He was an actor and a pro at the same time. He would suck and lick under and around, then he would just let it rest on his tounge and look up at Kevin with those innocent eyes.  
Kevin found himself getting more and more excited and horny. He pulled Antonio's hair and screwed his face until he felt it coming.  
Kevin yanked his dick from Antonio's mouth and came all over the side of his face. He rubbed the come in his cheek with his dick while he breathed heavily over top of him.  
Antonio closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling.  
His hand was still on his own dick ,stroking it fast enough to make himself come all over the bed.

Kevin crawled down until he was face to face with his gold ranger friend, then he kissed him with a few short kisses and sat up on the side of the bed again.

"Oh, my god!"  
Jayden tried to hold back the rage that was forming on his face after listening to Antonio's story.  
He shot up from his chair and searched the grounds for Kevin.

"Jayden don't!" Antonio tried to stop him and warn everyone in his path.  
He stormed into the sparing room where he vaguely made out the forms of Emily, Mike, Mia..and KEVIN!!!  
Jayden saw everything in red when he stormed over to Kevin and punched him in the face!  
!!  
"What the hell Jayden?!" Mike hollered while holding him back.  
"Jayden, what"s gotten into you?!" Emily chirped.  
Mia just looked at Jayden, then at Antonio, and Kevin..she shook her head and walked towards the kitchen.  
"I think I'm gonna go start dinner."  
Jayden tilted his head in her direction "Great! Make sure Kevin eats first!"  
Kevin stood up and moved his jaw back into place.  
"What's your problem, man?!"  
But he soon understood after he saw the tortured look on Antonio's face.  
"I told you to take care of him, not SCREW HIM!"

"Whoa, whoa!"Mike hollered and put his hands over Emily's ears.  
Jayden pointed a finger at Kevin.  
"You betrayed me!" He then turned to face Antonio with a look of disgust. "And you...how could you do this to me?"

Antonio got angry and for the first time stood up to his "best friend".  
"You may be the leader Jayden, but that doesn't mean you own me! Have you ever even stopped to ask yourself if this is what we want? Or if this is just something that YOU want?"  
Jayden drew his head back in shock.  
"I'm sorry Jay, I wish I would have told you sooner, but I was afraid you would...react like this."

Jayden took a couple of steps back, then ran out of the dojo.  
Everyone stood in the middle of the sparing room with question marks above their heads. Mike and Emily never knew it was like THAT around here, Kevin and Antonio still hadn't talked about where their relationship was going.  
Jayden felt hurt and betrayed...and Mia was on the verge of giving someone in this house food poisoning.

 

To Be Continued


End file.
